


Pain Management

by iloveromance



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When a grieving Lilith accepts Frasier's suggestion to try for another child, he can't wait to embark on a rare night of passion. But in the heat of the moment, he realizes that what his wife so desperately needs is more than physical. (Episode: "Rat Girl")
Relationships: Frasier Crane/Lilith Sternin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you coming Frasier? My hormones won't be raging like this for long! If we're going to try for another child, we'd better get started!"

Frasier glanced at his wife and then back at Sam. "It's all so strange." He said emptying the rest of his beer. "A seemingly insignificant creature lives and dies, a marriage is threatened, my child's education is almost destroyed. And yet, somehow, some way... I'm getting some action out of it."

Sam laughed and patted Frasier's shoulder. "Then you'd better get going. Don't want to waste those raging hormones."

With a smile on his face, Frasier climbed off of his bar stool and hurried to catch up with his wife.

"Later Sam!" He called to his friend as he eagerly followed Lillith out of Cheers.

When they reached his BMW, Frasier paused. The weather had definitely turned colder, but he hadn't noticed. All he could think of was the conversation he and Lilith had shared just moments before.

"So, now what?" He asked with a grin.

In response, Lillith smiled mischievously. "Well, we do what any hormonal husband and wife would do. You did suggest having another child did you not?"

"Yes, of course, but now that I think about it, aren't we rushing it a bit?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Frankly no. I think it's a long time coming."

"You do?"

"Yes, absolutely. And you were the one who suggested it."

"Right. You mentioned that. But Lillith, having a child for the wrong reason is just... wrong!"

"I agree... especially since Frederick is still so young. But my hormones don't see it that way."

"Lillith-."

She pulled him toward her and kissed him intensely before releasing him sooner than he expected.

"Well Lillith that was certainly..."

"A little preview. There's more where that came from. A lot more."

At her seductive look, he fumbled for his car keys and hurried her into the car. As they drove along Sycamore Street, he could hardly contain his excitement. He squeezed his wife's hand, relishing in her good mood that was almost too good to be true.

He simply couldn't get home fast enough.

The idea that his wife actually wanted to make love to him... Well, it was wonderful. In record time he was pulling into the garage of their expansive New England style home. And from his stance in the driveway he could see their bedroom on the second floor, beckoning to him.

Soon he'd be on his way to a blissful night of passionate lovemaking unlike any he'd experienced in a long time. And suddenly he couldn't wait to get inside and see what she had in store for him. It was certain to be an adventure that he wouldn't soon forget.

"Frasier, which one should I wear? The red one or the black one?"

Frasier stopped in his tracks, his hormones raging faster than before and he was acutely aware of his dry lips.

He glanced at the staircase, wanting so desperately to know what she was doing in the bedroom. Sure he could guess, but what would be the fun in that?

With trembling fingers he loosened his tie and tossed it aside. He'd pick it up later, after he recovered from what surely would be a marathon of lovemaking if there ever was one. Perhaps he should cancel his appointments for the next day-and maybe even the day after.

"Frasier, I'm waiting! I need an answer!" Lillith called from the bedroom.

"Oh, um... Right Darling. Why don't you surprise me? You know how I love surprises!"

"Well, okay but hurry up and get in here! As anxious as I am about this impromptu baby making session, I'm afraid these urges aren't going to last forever!"

He certainly didn't need to be told twice. He bounded up the stairs, nearly tripping in the process as he hopped around trying to pull off his pants. His shirt barely on his chest, he finished unbuttoning the top button and pulled it completely off, tossing it aside. A dash of Lilith's favorite cologne and he was completely ready. Well, almost.

A pair of boxer shorts tossed aside and he pulled on his green robe, tightening the belt around his waist.

"Okay, I'm ready whenever you are, Lillith!"

"Just give me a few minutes, okay? I have to check on Frederick and tell the nanny that it's okay for her to leave. It's probably not a good idea to have her here while we're in here, having our way with each other!"

Frasier chuckled. "You're probably right, Dr. Sternin. And that..." He said, pausing to kiss her as she crossed the room wearing a blue satin robe. "...is why I love you so much."

"I love you too, Frasier. Now it'll only be a few minutes. I just need to get Frederick to sleep."

As he watched his wife walk out of the bedroom he sat for a moment, pondering the events of the day. And that's when it hit him. Despite his incredible manly urges and the risk of angering her yet again, he simply couldn't go through with this. Not until he sought some much needed advice.

"Lillith, Darling, I'm afraid our impromptu lovemaking session will have to be delayed a bit. You see, I just remembered a very important phone call I need to make."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's... well.. it's a confidential matter but one of utmost urgency. You understand, don't you?"

Her deep sigh told him that she didn't. But fortunately she didn't relent. "Just... hurry, will you?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "Of course, Darling."

And as quickly as possible he sprinted to his office and shut the door. His hand shook as he picked up the phone and dialed. It was three hours earlier in Seattle and he hadn't spoken to his little brother in months. But now he needed him more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Niles Crane."

Frasier smiled at his little brother's formality and he could almost picture the atrocious mention where Niles lived with his shrew of a wife. The idea that a man of Niles' stature would marry a woman like Maris-.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Look, if this is some kind of prank I don't find it very funny! My wife and I were just about to-."

Frasier cringed. "Niles please! I do not want to hear the details of your intimacy with that... that..."

"My wife!" Niles said sternly. "And her name happens to be Maris!"

"Right."

"So, did you call for a valid reason or simply to insult me?"

"Niles..."

"What?"

Frasier sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge. You see, I need some advice."

"You're asking me for advice?"

"I don't know where else to turn." Frasier said, pressing the phone against his ear as he paced back and forth. "Please Niles! I've run out of options and I don't have much time!"

"All right. What's on your mind?"

Frasier ran a nervous hand through his hair, grateful that Niles couldn't see. "Well, it's Lillith. You see, something happened... something that neither of us planned and... We've decided to try for another child. Well, it was my suggestion, but..."

A long silence followed. "Ah, I see."

And then more silence.

But when Niles resumed speaking, his voice rose with every word.

"I don't hear a word from you for months on end and then when you finally do call, you throw it in my face that you have a son and I don't! Well thank you very much but for your information, Maris and I are trying very hard to-."

"Niles, dear God, I didn't call to do any such thing! I have a serious problem and I need your help! I'm desperate!"

Niles cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm sorry Frasier. I've been a bit perturbed lately."

"What's wrong, Niles?"

"It's Maris. She's... Well, since we got married, she's turned into a completely different person. And frankly I'm not sure I like who she's become."

"Oh Niles, I am sorry. What seems to be the underlying problem?"

"It's... never mind. It's not important. So what's the problem you're dealing with?"

"It's Lillith. You see, she... experienced a loss today. A big loss and I'm afraid... She takes her work very seriously and-."

"Oh dear, that is difficult, losing a colleague. When you work with someone for a number of years, people tend to bond as friends. How long had this person been with the company?"

Frasier swallowed hard. "Well, it's not exactly a person."

"I don't understand."

"It seems that Lilith's beloved lab rat Whitey has passed away."

Another long silence followed.

"Niles? Niles are you there?"

"Yes, but I wish I wasn't! I have a good mind to-."

"Look Niles, I know it sounds ridiculous and believe me, the loss of a rodent is highly insignificant, but she's completely distraught! She... enticed me to take her home and ... now she is determined to have another baby."

"Well, it seems like you have everything under control, so I don't know what you want me to-."

"I need moral support, Niles! I know Lillith isn't your favorite person but she is my wife and I love her! She's hurting and I don't know what to do!"

Niles sighed. "All right Frasier. I'll help you through this but only because you're my brother and I love you."

Frasier smiled at his brother's generosity. "Thank you, Niles."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, when Lillith suggested another child, and said that she was in the mood for sex... Niles, you have no idea how that made me feel."

Niles cleared his throat. "I have a general idea, Frasier. I mean, I am a married man and I do know a few things about sex!"

"Niles, I didn't mean-."

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"I couldn't get us home fast enough and I could think of nothing else but making love to her! She so rarely asks for sex that it was impossible to pass up this opportunity."

"Dare I ask why you're talking to me about this instead of having physical relations with your wife?"

"Because Niles... I... the idea of having another child in order to ease Lilith's pain just feels wrong! You have very strong ethics. What do you think? Are we acting in haste?"

"The real question is yours Frasier. What do you want? Do you want another child?"

"Well of course I want more children, Niles, but not this way! I would love nothing more than for Frederick to have a little brother, like his father. But I don't want to end up regretting our decision. It's hard to imagine now, but Lillith won't be grieving forever. What would you do in my situation?"

"Sadly I don't think I'll ever be in that situation." Niles sighed. "Maris doesn't like displays of affection and rarely if ever does she show interest in sex. At this rate I'll never experience the joy of fatherhood."

Frasier felt a wave of sympathy for his brother and he had the strangest urge to hug him. He knew how badly Niles wanted to be a father and suddenly he felt guilty. This conversation couldn't have been easy to hear, especially from his older brother. They were always competing, trying to one-up the other. But Frasier was genuine in his quest for guidance. But he should have thought it through before acting in such haste.

"Niles-."

"I'm sorry Frasier. I can't give you the answer you need, but I know you'll do what's best. And if it's meant to be, it will happen."

Frasier smiled. "Mom used to say that to us all the time..."

"She was the best at giving advice, wasn't she?" Niles asked.

"Actually Niles, you're pretty invaluable in that department. I suppose having a child for the wrong reasons is a bit-."

"Frasier?"

Frasier spun around, his heart beating madly at the familiar voice.

"Lillith..."


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in the doorway, her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders. Her perfume, a subtle but intoxicating blend of oriental flowers wafted through the air, enticing him. But it was the red fabric peeking out from behind her blue satin robe that nearly made him lose control.

"Are you ready? I've been waiting for my night of lovemaking."

Frasier's jaw dropped and he could hardly breathe for wanting her.

"Niles... I-I need to go." Frasier said, never taking his eyes off of Lilith.

"Well, all right. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It was nice to hear from you."

"Thank you, Niles. And... For what it's worth, I love you too."

His eyes still fixated on his wife, Frasier absently put the phone down as the vision before him smiled.

"My God, Lilith. You look... There are simply no words."

But her smile turned into an all-too familiar scowl. "Niles was your big emergency? Damn it, Frasier I asked for one favor, just one favor and you completely discount me for that lowlife brother of yours!"

Anger rushed to the surface and Frasier wanted so much to lash out. But instead he remained silent. After all, Lilith was experiencing a period of grief and under the circumstances, he had no right to cause her anymore distress. Instead he merely smiled as he slowly walked toward her.

"But I'm here now, darling.. and... I'm ready."

She came to him, kissing him with such passion that he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. But he didn't care. The kisses turned fiery, almost scorching in intensity and he loosed the belt on his robe. Never taking his mouth of hers, he led her into the bedroom. To his surprise, he found it dimly lit with candles flickering, sending soft light against the walls.

"Lillith, this is..."

"Just my way of saying that I love you." She whispered, handing him a glass of champagne."

"And I love-."

She kissed him again, running her fingers across the collar of his robe and finally onto his bare chest. The touch of her hand on his skin made him tremble with desire for her and he wasted no time guiding her to the bed.

Within seconds, the blue robe and red negligee slipped off of Lilith's body and fell to the floor.

Beneath the sheets, the warmth of her body was all he needed and he chided himself for not asking for moments like this more often. Certainly it was good for their relationship and even more so for his own sexual confidence.

But from the way she was pleasing him in the most sensuous way possible, he knew that his confidence was far from tarnished. If the contented look on her face was any indication, she was more than satisfied with his performance.

A series of hot kisses brought them closer than he thought possible and he pulled her toward him until their bodies melded together. And to his utter amazement, she began doing things to him that he'd only read about in magazines or seen on television.

Never in his life would he admit to anyone that he'd subjected himself to such risqué television or reading material. But he couldn't doubt their existence. He was a man after all. And even men of his stature and prestige needed a little sexual encouragement now and then. Lillith certainly wasn't helping in that department.

But now she was not only helping, but initiating. Something he simply couldn't fathom.

"Just a few more tries..." She said breathlessly. "... and you'll have planted your seed."

He moaned with pleasure and closed his eyes, thanking the heavens. For this was more sensual than he'd ever dreamed. He should have suggested having another child years ago.

"Come on Frasier..." she moaned. "You can do it. Just one more try.."

His confidence restored, he prepared himself to do as she asked. And he did so with the deepest gratitude.

Having a child for the wrong reasons was just... wrong. Lillith was channeling her grief and pain into sexual energy and as much as he relished it...

His excitement gone, he drew back and climbed off of her.

"Frasier what are you doing? You were just about to-."

"I know..."

"The hell you do!" Lilith yelled, sounding more like the Lilith he knew so well. "Do you have any idea what you'd one? We were this close to planting the seed of our unborn child! This close! Damn you, Frasier!"

"Lilith, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm sorry. I just can't."

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe, cinching the belt tightly around his waist.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Lilith yelled. "Are you crazy? This was your idea!"

He felt a mixture of remorse and relief and his ethics fought his hormones. But ultimately it was his ethics that won.

"I'm sorry Lilith."

He could barely watch as she climbed out of bed and sat on the edge, her bare back toward him, beckoning him to come closer. Oh how he wanted to run his hands across her silky shoulders, massaging, caressing, and his lips trailing across her neck and down her chest until-

He forced the thought from his mind, and simply stared at her beautiful dark hair that fell in waves down her back.

The room was silent except for the distant chirping of birds outside and the soft sobs that came from the woman he loved.

Damn...

As she continued to cry, he rose from the bed and pulled on his pajamas. And then he turned to Lilith, realizing that he couldn't leave her in this state. She was hurting and he feared that without his help, she might never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at her for a long moment, wishing like hell he knew what to do. It hurt watching her grieve like this and he was partially to blame. He was the one who'd suggested trying for another child and at the time he truly thought he was doing the right thing. And even now, perhaps it was the right thing. Another child would be such a blessing and Lilith was such a wonderful mother. He had no doubt that Frederick would love to have a brother or sister and Frasier had to admit that he missed holding a baby in his arms. Nothing could compare to the feeling of holding his newborn son for the first time, and he'd give anything to experience that feeling again, if only for a moment. But now was not the time. Lilith needed more than sexual satisfaction; so much more.

When he saw her shiver from the cool breeze that swept through the bedroom, he reached for his robe and gently draped it around her bare shoulders.

"Here, Darling." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "Put this on."

She sighed deeply and slipped her arms into the sleeves while Frasier climbed off of the bed and took one last look at her angelic body. She gave him a grateful smile as she wrapped the robe around her waist and cinched the belt.

"Thank you, Frasier."

He took the opportunity to sit beside her and drew her close.

"Darling, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I guess I acted in haste when I suggested that we have another child. I want another son or a daughter very much. But right now you're hurting and perhaps-."

She looked at him tearfully. "But we can try again, can't we?"

He drew back and smiled as he lovingly stroked her hair. "Of course we can. Anytime you'd like."

"Do you love me, Frasier?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The question and the voice that asked it sounded strange to him, as though a child had spoken them. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and stared lovingly into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Lilith, how could you ask such a thing? I know I haven't been the best husband or the best father and I've said and done things that I'm not proud of, but you must believe me, I love you unconditionally. You and Frederick are my whole life."

The words were true of course but he never expected to feel them so deeply in his own heart and he was sure that she would be moved by them as well. So he waited somewhat impatiently for the embrace and passionate kisses that he would surely receive in return.

Instead, she bowed her head and began to cry again. The sight tore his heart in two.

"Lilith..."

"When you... stopped making love to me just now, I thought..."

She didn't need to say any more and if she had, he was certain that his heart would shatter into a million pieces.

"My God... I've ruined things between us again, haven't I?"

He was shamed beyond belief and he could hardly believe that she was comfortable being in the same room as he. How could he possibly convince her of what was so honestly and completely true? That he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone; sexually, emotionally and any other way it was possible to want another human being.

If he'd wanted to, he could have removed his clothes and climbed back in bed, determined to plant the seed of the child she so desperately wanted. His body responded to his unspoken thoughts and if it weren't for his ethics and the advice of his little brother, he would have wasted no time in fulfilling his desires.

But that wasn't what Lilith needed. Not now anyway.

"Darling..." He whispered against her neck. "Please... Don't ever think that you're unloved or unwanted. When we made love, it awakened something in me that I had no idea existed. Your body fits so perfectly against mine that it feels as though we were made for one another. I've never felt so satisfied, so loved. You're so beautiful and I want nothing more than to explore every part of you."

"Frasier..."

He cleared his throat and turned to her. "Tell me about Whitey."

Her eyebrows rose. "Why, so you can ridicule and mock me?"

He spoke softly and caressed her shoulder. "Sweetheart I would never do that. I just... think you should talk about him; release your anger and sadness."

She nodded as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "All right. Well, he was... very cooperative. Never seemed to be bothered by the fact that we were doing research on him and despite the public's disgust with animal testing, ours was very respectable."

"I'm sure it was."

"Whitey was... the sweetest little thing. Always happy to see me and he was always a willing participant. I'm afraid that the same can't be said for Montgomery."

Frasier wanted so much to chuckle at the seriousness with which Lilith was speaking about a rodent. But to laugh would be detrimental to what he was trying to do here.

"Montgomery, huh? I don't remember hearing about him."

Amazingly the question seemed to lift her spirits and he saw the beginning of a smile.

"Oh, he was quite a character, always running from us when we tried to approach him, but we knew that he loved us."

Frasier smiled and rubbed her back. "Of course he did. Who wouldn't love someone like you."

"Thank you, Frasier."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your story. Go on. Tell me more about Whitey."

"There's not much more to tell."

"Do they know what caused..."

Frasier's voice trailed away but he knew that the unspoken words were understood. However, to his dismay, Lilith adamantly shook her head.

"No... All I know is that I walked into the room, prepared to do another set of extensive and, might I add, informative tests, and as soon as I came near him, I knew something was wrong. His breathing was shallow and staggered, his little eyes were glassy and that's when I realized..."

Her voice broke and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh Darling, come here." Frasier said as he instantly gathered her into his arms. She slumped against his chest, sobbing as she soaked his pajama shirt with her tears. And as her body slowly released the pain she'd held in for so long, Frasier tightened his hold around her, never daring to let go. As she cried, he thought of all the times that he should have responded in this manner instead of reacting with haste and ridicule that began to unravel their bond. Her relentless tears continued and he stroked her hair feeling somewhat guilty for taking pleasure in the silkiness beneath his fingertips.

He said nothing but instead let her cry until he was sure that she had no more tears left. And then he looked into her pained eyes as he brushed the dampness from her cheeks. When their eyes met he smiled.

"I love you, Lilith."

"I love you too, Frasier."

At that moment, no words were more truthful.

The kisses that followed were gentle, unrushed and filled with emotion.

"Come on..." Frasier urged, smiling when she looked at him in confusion. And when his eyes moved across the bed, she smiled knowingly.

"You mean..."

Wordlessly he climbed into bed, waiting for her to join him. But instead of disrobing and resuming where they'd left off, he pulled her toward him. Almost as if on instinct, she fitted herself against his body, still wearing his robe, cradling her head onto his chest.

And it was there that he held her through the night, but they didn't make love again until much later the next afternoon.

At that moment Lilith needed more than sex. She needed someone to hold her and tell her that he understood, and that everything would be all right. I was through their caring and understanding that their relationship began to grow, and with it, their passion.

Late into the next evening after they made love again and again, he sighed contentedly as he listened to Lilith's gentle breathing while she slept soundly in his arms.

As before, their naked bodies fit perfectly against each other, like two pieces of a puzzle and he knew that there was no place on earth that he'd rather be. Their love making was finished for the time being but he hoped that soon she'd wake up and coax him into trying again. However, he was all but certain that within a few months, he'd be calling his parents to tell them that they would soon have another grandchild.

But first things first.

As soon as he woke the next morning, he was going to call Niles and thank him for the much needed advice. For it was because of his brother that Frasier learned the true meaning of family and what it meant to love someone.

THE END


End file.
